batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Birds of a Feather
Birds of a Feather is the fifth episode of season one. It introduces the Penguin and a pre-disfigured Harvey Dent. Synopsis The episode begins directly where the last episode left off. Batman sees the Batsignal and uses his grapple to swing onto the roof of the Gotham Police Department. Gordon tells Batman that he's heard rumors of an illegal weapons sell that is going on later that week. Batman tells Gordon that he'll look into it and then vanishes. Batman then drives the Batmobile into the Batcave. He is greeted by Alfred who tells him that he has a call. Bruce answers the phone and realizes that it is Vicki Vale. Vale tells Bruce that she is going to the Iceberg Lounge and wanted to know if he will join her, which Bruce accepts. Later that evening Bruce and Vicki arrive at the club. They are then greeted by the clubs owner, Oswald Cobblepot. Just then Lew Moxon arrives and Cobblepot excuses himself. Vicki tells Bruce that Cobblepot gives her the creeps and Bruce gets suspicious. In his office Cobblepot or Penguin as he is known in Gotham's underworld, talks to Moxon about the weapons shipment. Bruce is listening from the other side of the door. Bruce overhears them talk about the weapons shipment coming into Gotham. Back at the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred research Cobbelpot on the Batcomputer. As a child his overprotective mother owned a bird shop and made him carry an umbrella everywhere he went. His father was also very abusive. His father killed his mother and Oswald took revenge by stabbing his father with the pointed end of an umbrella. The police however, were never able to convict him of the crime. Alfred then walks into the mansions livingroom and sees the Batsignal and alerts Bruce. Bruce then puts his Batsuit on and races to GCPD in the Batmobile. On the roof of the GCPD building Gordon introduces Batman to Detective Renee Montoya and Gotham's new District Attorney, Harvey Dent. Little does Dent know, Batman is really his his best friend from high school, Bruce Wayne. Dent tells Batman that they need hard evidence to convict both Penguin and Moxon but legally they have no probably cause to get a search warnet for the Iceberg Lounge. Montoya then mentions that it would be impossible to get one because of the level of police corruption and that he must gain enough evidence to force the department to give a warrent. Batman agrees to help and vanishes into the night. The next day Dent arrives at Wayne Manor and greets his old friend. The two catch up on old times and talk about Dent's plans to rid the city of Moxon. Bruce soon discovers the night of the weapons sell and arrives at the Iceberg Lounge. Inside Batman spies on Penguin and Moxon from the shadows. He gets pictures of the illegal weapons and decides to get out of there. Just then Penguin holds up his unbrella and threatens to shoot Moxon. Batman at first thinks Penguin is joking but soon realizes the unbrella has a gun hiden inside. Batman jumps down and knocks down Moxon and Penguin. Penguin then reveals that he wants control of Gotham's underworld and more power. Seeing both Batman and Penguin as his enemies Moxon calls in Flass and his officers to kill them. Flass and the officers are easily taken out and Moxon gets away. Only Penguin remains. Penguin uses his trick umbrella on the Dark Knight but Batman is able to avoid the attacks. After a brief fight Batman gets out his grapple and fires it at the umbrella and it latches on and he pulls it away from him. Batman then hears the police arrive and Batman with no evidence to give the police, vanishes. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Tucker Cobblepot *Miranda Cobblepot Locations and Items *Batsignal *Batgrapple *Gotham City *Gotham City Police Department *Batmobile *Batcave *Batcomputer *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Iceberg Lounge *Penguin's umbrella Notes *Penguin's origin is told threw flashbacks. *In the comics Penguin's father was never mentioned, this was original to the series. In the comics Oswald came from a loving home. Having his father kill his mother gave Penguin a tragic background and a reason for him to turn to crime. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z